Benches
by Kate Van Ash
Summary: summaries arent my forte but lets give it a shot shall we? okay well it s ryomaXsakuno story of course XD....ya know what just read the story!
1. Benches

Benches

"Love makes two people sit in the middle of a bench when theres plenty of room on both sides"-Someone I forget but it wasn't me!!

Ch.1

Everyone had gone home. Including Ryoma. She was the only one left. The auburn haired girl was determined to master the new trick she had been taught by Ryoma. She wanted to make him oh-so-proud of her. She began to daydream about what he would say.

_"__Twisto servo!!!!!" she served the__ball and it went down right in front of her team mate."Wow Ryuzaki! You've really got the hang of it. That serve was as good as mine. Maybe even better!" he said as they sat down on the benches, sweat dripping from both of their faces. "You really think so? I didn't think it was that good." she leaned back against the bench and looked up at the sky__She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Mmmm its so warm out." "don't be modest." Ryoma said slyly. He put his__arm on the back of the bench. Sakuno blushed when she noticed the sudden movement. He was getting closer. He put his other hand on her leg. She could feel his breathe on__her lips. (he was __that__close_._) he leaned in and Sakuno closed her eyes. "Ryo-"_

i know it short but its my first one and i was gonna put into 1 whole chapter but...i didn't. XD IM SORRY!!!!!


	2. Rain

Chapter 2

Rain

Her fairy tale was interrupted by a drop of water falling on her head. She looked up and saw that the sky had darkened. The rain was slowly getting heavier. She quickly packed up her stuff. She decided since she was sweating and it was only misting now, she would just walk the rest of the way. A bolt of lightning and some thunder changed her mind. She began running home. Her shoes splashed in the puddles getting her shoes, socks, and feet very wet. She finally could make out her house in the distance. Sakuno looked at her driveway. There was no car in it. "Oh no!! Don't tell me she's not home!!! Of all the days!!!" she ran up to her door. She turned the handle and hoped to Kami-sama the door was open. Unfortunately it wasn't. "Kisso!!!!!" She pounded the door with her fists. She ran down the steps back towards...well she didn't really know why or where she was running to. She had been running for a while till she realized she heard footsteps behind her. She began running faster. The footsteps were still behind her. She found her way to the park and ran. A firm hand grabbed her arm. "Let me go!!!!" she pulled away from her captor. She fell forward and landed on the ground. She whimpered a little. She landed on her side. The rain pounded against her. She felt like she was being flattened to the ground with a huge hammer. "Sakuno!!!" _'Wait..._' she thought. _'I know that voice!_' "Ryoma?" "Sakuno! Are you alright?" _'Is he actually worried about me?_' Ryoma ran over to the girl. He picked her up and brought her under a tree. Sakuno was in a little pain but she knew she could handle it without Ryoma knowing. "I'm fine. I've just been locked out of my house because my Oba-san isn't home. She left without even telling anyone. I'm soaking wet, I haven't mastered that technique you taught me and...And..." the tears were starting to come. They fell down her cheeks. "And why are yousob stillsob holding me?" she burst out in tears. She buried her head in Ryoma's chest. It was the really warm. When she finally calmed down he said "Come stay at my house."No...I couldn't." "And why not?" Ryoma was a little annoyed. Sakuno couldn't think of a single reason. She had no where to go anyway. "Fine." "Alright then. We better hurry before it starts raining again."


	3. Warmth

Chapter 3

Warmth

ALL of sakunos clothes were drying in the dryer along with ryomas. They were bother wearing pants,sakunos were pretty big but they worked, sakuno wore Ryomas only clean shirt which was also pretty big.(ahhhhhh fan girl scream ryomas not wearing a shirt!!!!!) Ryomas parents were out of town that weekend so sakuno was just watching some tv in the living room. Ryomas house has one of those big reclining chairs that are all poofy and you can fit like 3 people in them. Sakuno was the only one in the chair cause Ryoma was cleaning the dishes from the small dinner of leftovers they had. When ryoma was done he came over behind the chair. "May I sit with you?"Sakuno blushed at seeing him without a shirt on. His perfect muscles!!!! "sure" he jumped the back of the chair and plopped next to sakuno. "Wait a sec" he got back up and went down the hall. He came back with a blanket. He sat down and made the chair recline.

A couple hours passed and sakuno was getting very tired. Every now and then she would feel herself fade away and just when she was about to land on ryomas shoulder she would pick her head back up. Ryoma noticed this pattern. He finally was getting a little annoyed with it. Sakuno decided to let herself make her head droop forward instead of onto ryoma. She could tell it was bothering him. Ryoma forced her to give up in a very ouran host club kinda way. (who knew he had it in him) sakuno was half awake half asleep with her head leaning the the other way. He took his arm and put it around her. He took his other hand and carressed her cheek pulling her closer to him. She was still kinda asleep. He closed the distance between his lips and hers. She was awake now. He deepened the kiss. But alas, (WHY DO WE HAVE TO BREATHE????) He broke the kiss. "ryo-" he put one finger on her lips. He kissed her forhead and whispered in her ear, "go to sleep." sakuno did as she was told. Ryoma hugged her close. She drifted off to sleep. When her breathing evened out. He moved carefully and slowly. He turned off the tv. He took the blanket and put it back in the closet. He pick up sakuno and brought her back to his room. He laid her on the bed for now. He got out a futon and layed it on the floor next to his bed. She got up on her own and got under the covers. "arigatou, ryoma-kun." Ryoma went into the kitchen and got some cold medicine for sakuno. He brought it back into the room along with a glass of water. "drink this."" he handed her the glass of water.

A couple of hours passed befor Ryoma was awakened by sakuno, "ryo..ma...kun" "ne?" he whispered. "I'm...cold." her breaths became uneven. He could see her tiny body shivering."do you have another blanket?" He pulled back the covers. She blushed but crawled in anyway. It was really warm. It was still raining and thundering so everytime it thundered sakuno would cringe and hold him tighter. Ryoma enjoyed that. There lay the prince holding his princess close to him protecting her from anything she was afraid of.

The end!!!!!


End file.
